Sandstars Prophecy
by horses044
Summary: Sandkit seems to be detain for greatness. Some cats might even try to harm her and have it all to themselves. Why would some one do that? Maybe because they always lived in her shadow. You'll have to read to find out!
1. allegiances and prologe

_**Hi I'm new on fanfiction and I love warriors. This is a new story I'm working on. I hope you guys love it and comment, I love comments! I hope you like my story**_

_**Sandstars Prophecy**_

**Allegiances**

**Leader: Silverstar**- silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Deputy: Dewdrop**- dark ginger tom with a white chest and paws and green eyes

**Medicine cat: Mapleseed**- light tan tabby she-cat with brown eyes

**Warriors**

**Frostflower**- very light silver she-cat with frosty blue eyes

**Goldentail**- golden yellow she-cat with green eyes

** Apprentice**: Flowerpaw

**Mossfur**- black and brown dappled tom with one blue and one gray eye

** Apprentice**: Acornpaw

**Berryleaf- gray tabby tom with green eyes **

**Leafwhisker**- bluish-silver she-sat with dark blue eyes

**Cherrypelt**- bright ginger she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

**Foxheart**- flame colored tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

** Apprentice**: Nutpaw

**Apprentices**

(Parents are Dewdrop and Cherrypelt)

**Flowerpaw**- light brown she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

**Nutpaw**- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Acornpaw**- pale ginger tom with green eyes

**Queens**

**Moondust**- white she-cat with frosty blue eyes (mothering Berryleafs kits, **Snowkit**- white she-kit with green eyes,** Graykit**-

gray tom with blue eyes, **Sandkit**- sandy yellow tabby she-kit with frosty blue eyes

**Elders**

**Raincloud**- bluish-gray tom with green eyes

**Rosethorn**- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Grassfoot**- dark gray tom with brown eyes

**Iceclan**

**Leader: Streamstar**- gray she-cat with green eyes

**Treeclan**

**Leader: Leafstar**- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Cloudclan**

**Leader: Bumblestar**- yellow and black tom with green eyes

_**Prologue**_

_A long line of starry cats filled into a huge hollow inside an oak tree. They were followed by plain silver cat. The silver cat stepped forward and glared at a black tom sitting in the front of the starry cats._

"_Duskstar, why have you brought me here" the silver cat hissed. "I was having a really good dream about a rabbit that could feed half the clan-"_

"_Silence Silverstar this is important" Duskstar snapped_

"_Is there an omen or is trouble coming because that's what a medicine cat is for"_

"_Fox-dung Silverstar would you just hear us out," Duskstar growled!_

_He was getting impatient with the Snowclan leader. His tail tip was twitching back and forth and he was hissing under his breath. __**How can a clan leader be so arrogant and cross but be one of the best the clans have ever seen**__ Duskstar though._

_Silverstar seemed to realize she was acting the wrong way and gave her chest fur an embarrass lick. "Sorry" she muttered._

"_I should hope so" Duskstar snapped. "Now let's get on with why we brought you here. I have seen the future and great trouble is coming to the clans. Only one can save them."_

"_Only one can save them? Duskstar what do you mean?"_

_Silverstar looked around but the starry cats were replaced by the walls of her den and the gentle sigh of the wind "what do you mean" she sighed _

_Then she heard Duskstar whisper something to her "You will know her when the time comes Silverstar. Apprentice her and train her well."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry about Snowkit in the allegiances her real name is Whitekit so don't be confused okay. **

_**Chapter 1**_

_Sandkits eyes flew opened for the first time. __**What woke me up **__she thought. Then she heard it "__**WOFFF WOFFF WOFFF!**__"_

_Was that a dog? Her mother, Moondust, had told her dogs were bad news. Sandkit shuddered as the sound got louder and louder. __**This dog sounds huge but what can I do**__ she thought. __**Nothing except this. **__Sandkit scampered up and ran out into the grassy clearing. The dog sounded a lot closer now, it would be there any second. Sandkit took a deep breath and, as loud as she could, screeched "__**DOG!**__" That got the camp moving. Warriors streamed from their den. The apprentices' stumbling out looking wide eyed and exited at the same time. Silverstar was last to speed out, she gave Sandkit an admiring look than dashed towards her._

"_You should get back to the nursery, Moondust must be frantic" the great leader whispered. Just as the words were off her lips the dog busted into camp. _

_ This dog was huge; it had teeth shaper than a foxes and claws bigger than a baggers. Sandkit stood frozen in horror as the dog fixed its hungry gaze on her. It took a step towards her and growled in frustration as Mossfur clawed his leg. Suddenly Moondust streaked across the clearing and hurled herself at the dog. "Stay away from my daughter!" Moondust hissed as she bit down hard on its ear._

_ "Berryleaf, Flowerpaw, Nutpaw and Acornpaw" Silverstar called the warrior and three apprentices over to her._

"_Yes, Silverstar" Berryleaf meowed._

"_Take your kits to the elders den and guard it with the apprentices" Silverstar replied. _

"_But I want to shred that snake-hearted thing" Nutpaw growled._

"_No you've only been an apprentice for a moon, you're not fully trained." Silverstar snapped, then darted away towards the raging battle. Sandkit stained to see what was happening in the dim light of silverpelt. She stared in disbelief as a second dog came crashing through the thorny camp entrance. Berryleaf went to the nursery and came back with Graykit and Whitekit, Sandkits brother and sister. Both of them still had not opened their eyes and were mewing in distress. Berryleaf gave them to the Flowerpaw and Nutpaw. Then he grabbed Sandkit by her neck fur and they all dashed for the Elders den. Once they were safe inside with the elders, Berryleaf, Flowerpaw and Acornpaw went out to guard _

_while Nutpaw stayed in the den as backup. All three kits were trembling. They weren't ever a quarter moon old yet. The screeches out in the clearing terrified her._

_ Then the hissing and spiting was right outside the elders den! _

_ "Kit's quick get behind me" Rosethorn hissed. Sandkit was even more scared when the hissing stopped. _

"_I'll go check things out" Nutpaw whispered. He creped out of the den. Suddenly there was a screech of surprise and a hard thud._

_Then a dark shape came into the den and Sandkits whole world went black._


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry this chapter came out later than I wanted but I've been busy with school. But I'm sure this chapter will not disappoint. Please comment and I hope to have chapter three out ASAP! Also can I improve my story anymore because I want you guys to enjoy my story? Post in the comments. Hope you enjoy chapter two! ;) **

**Chapter 2**

Sandkit woke up in a small dirt clearing surrounded by huge pine trees. **Where am I **she thought.

"Welcome, Sandkit" a cat meowed behind her. Sandkit whipped around to see a huge black tom standing over her.

"H**-**hello, who are you, and where am I" Sandkit whimpered. Then she noticed the gleam of stars in his pelt.

She felt like crying out to the starry sky "I never got to say bye."

"I'm dead aren't I" Sandkit whispered. **How did this happen, I was safe inside the Elders den** Sandkit thought.

"My name is Duskstar, and yes you are dead. Your death was not meant to happen; it is not your time yet. You're a lively kit and because of this Starclan will give you your life back. When you wake up you won't remember a thing that happened here."

Duskstar bent down and licked her shoulder; a feeling of warmth creped over her. Sandkit closed her eyes and when she opened them she was curled up next to Moondust in the Medicine Cats den. Sandkits head ached and she felt hollow with hunger.

"You're alive! Mapleseed said you were dead." Moondust cried.

"W-what happened mother" Sandkit rasped. Sandkit was dazed and confused. All she remembered was being in the Elders den and one of the dogs breaking in. How could she have been dead? "Is everyone okay?"

"Well, Rosethorn died trying to save you, Whitekit and Graykit. Nutpaw has a broken leg and some bites but other than that just bites and scratches. Oh and Silverstar lost two lives so she has three left."

Sandkit hardly herd the last part, **poor Nutpaw **she thought, **what about his training.** Sandkit couldn't understand the feelings that surged though her. **Was that love, no he's a clan mate; I'm just worried **Sandkit thought trying to convince herself.

"Sandkit, Sandkit" Moondust was saying as Sandkits head cleared. "Sandkit, did you hear me. Just as I thought" she added when Sandkit shook her head. "You lost most of your tail" Moondust whispered.

"What, how," Sandkit screeched looking around at her tail. Sure enough most of her tail was gone; all that remained was about two mouse-tails and a nub.

"Well, you were in the Elders den when the second dog or whatever it was broke into it. It dived for you and its paw cuffed your head hard, then Rosethorn leaped at it and it flung her to the side like a piece of fresh-kill." Moondust explained.

Sandkit was frozen; horror stricken at was Moondust was telling her.** Maybe this is all a dream and I'll wake up in the nursery all warm and everything will be back to normal** Sandkit thought. Sandkit sighed, she had to face the facts, her tail was gone, warriors were injured, Rosethorn was dead and Nutpaw might never become a warrior. Not to mention Silverstar lost two of her five remaining lives.

**How can two dogs do this to Snowclan **she wondered, but she already knew the answer, they were not dogs but they were doglike beasts called wolves. Wolves were feared most through out the clans, they were five times worse than a badger and a fight with two was unlikely to be won. Luckily Snowclan was known for their fighting skill and fierceness. Still Sandkit felt they were lucky, with only one death.** Starclan was with us for sure** she thought.

"They must have gotten bored because after that they left, but they took Rosethorn's body with them." Moondust's eyes clouded and Sandkit remembered that Rosethorn was her mother. Sandkit pressed her nose into Moondust's sweet smelling fur and wished she could stay like this forever.

"I'm so sorry, Moondust" Sandkit whispered.

"My dear kit, thank you. How do you feel, do you feel well enough to move back to the nursery yet." Moondust asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine, just very hungry" she purred


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"From this moment on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Sandpaw and I will be your mentor" Silverstar called from the Tree Stump, where she made all her announcements from.

Sandpaws mouth fell open; it was rare that a leader trained an apprentice other than the deputy's kit but that was still rare. She stepped forwarded as Silverstar jumped down from the Tree Stump and when Silverstar licked her forehead Sandpaw licked her shoulder. **This will be so awesome, and the best part is Nutpaw is still an apprentice so we can be den mates** Sandpaw tried not to screech this thought. She felt bad for him though, he was still an apprentice while Acornspot and Flowerfall, his brother and sister, had gotten their warrior names.

"I'm so proud of you Sandpaw" Nutpaw purred as he licked her ear.

"Graypaw, Whitepaw, Sandpaw, Graypaw, Whitepaw, Sandpaw," Sandpaws clan cheered, though Nutpaw was cheering loudest of all. Her clan crowded around her and Whitepaw and Graypaw meowing their congratulations. After that the clan went to sleep, Sandpaw was about to join then when Silverstar came up to her.

"Hello Silverstar, can I do something for you" Sandpaw dipped her head as she asked. She was so exhausted she was about to fall asleep on her paws and all she wanted to do was curl up next to Nutpaw and sleep.

"Can I not just talk to my new apprentice" Silverstar purred.

"Silverstar can I ask you something" Sandpaw asked looking down at her paws.

"Anything. Is something wrong" she added when she noticed the look on Sandpaws face.

"Why, why did you chose me" Sandpaw muttered. Silverstar looked surprised by the question. She sighed and looked away, when she looked back at her, Sandpaw noticed how old she looked.

"You will find out the answer to all your questions soon enough, now get some sleep, we're exploring the territory tomorrow" Silverstar sighed as she turned around and walked to her den. Sandpaw watched her go with her head tipped to the side.** What in the name of Starclan does she mean by that** Sandpaw wandered. **Silverstar never even answered my question. **Sandpaw was too tired to think about it anymore, she didn't do anything that day, but the night before she never slept at all. She found herself heading to the nursery by habit;** I'm an apprentice now** she thought. Sandpaw turned around and headed over across camp to the apprentices den. When she padded in Nutpaw was still awake.

"I saved you a nest" he whispered pointing with his tail to a nest next to his. Sandpaws tail curled up with delight. Nutpaw saved her a nest, and it was next to his. She was about to crawl into her nest when Whitepaw lifted her head.

"You think you're so special," she hissed. "After you saved the clan from those wolves you changed, you strode around the camp acting like you were too good for Graypaw and me. Oh, and now guess who your mentor is, Silverstar." She spat. Whitepaw turned her back to Sandpaw and rested her head on her paws, "I've lived in your shadow too long" she sigh, and then fell asleep. Sandpaw looked at Nutpaw confused, but he just returned the look.

"Now get some sleep, you'll be exploring the territory tomorrow and you need all your energy."

Sandpaw was too tired to say anymore, so she crawled into her nest and went to sleep.

Sandpaw woke up to Silverstar calling her name, "Sandpaw, Sandpaw get some fresh-kill and then we're leaving to go and explore the territory." Sandpaw jumped out of her nest, she was starving. As Sandpaw padded out of the apprentices den and over to the fresh-kill pile she noticed frost on the ground. When she got to the fresh-kill pile it looked smaller than usual. **Leaf-bare is close**, she thought. Sandpaw chose a starling from the pile and went over to the small ash tree were the apprentices ate. She gulped down her starling in a few famished bites.

Silverstar was waiting for Sandpaw at the camp entrance when she finished eating. "Where are we going, The Thunderpath, The Old Oak, High Trees"

"Slow down Sandpaw, we'll see them all," Silverstar purred then add more seriously, "even High Trees, but we'll have to be careful because that's not really any clan's territory."

Sandpaw shuddered at the thought of being attacked by another clan. She remembered her mother telling her that the clans weren't exactly getting along at the moment when she was still in the nursery. Sandpaw was still a new apprentice; she didn't know the _first thing_ about fighting.

Silverstar and Sandpaw were close to High Trees when they stopped, "Sandpaw what can you hear?"

"Um… birds chirping and I think a mouse, over there," she pointed in the direction of the mouse with her tail.

"Very good, I'm proud of you. Now let's go to High Trees and you can see the Leaders Stump." Sandpaw had heard stories that the Leaders Stump was huge compared to Silverstars stump back in camp.

As they were approaching High Trees they heard a hiss. Suddenly out of nowhere a gray cat exploded out of a bramble bush, followed by a black cat and a ginger tabby.

"Streamstar!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Streamstar what are you doing here," Silverstar snarled. Sandpaw was shaking; she didn't want this to turn into a fight. If it did it would be like three against one because she can't fight yet.

"Ah, Silverstar, I didn't know Snowclan brought scared little whimpering kits into the forest." Streamstar sneered, looking at Sandpaw with a challenging look in her eyes, as if she wanted Sandpaw to lung at her.

"Sandpaw is an apprentice, and what are you doing here" Silverstar hissed. Streamstar didn't answer; she just glared at Sandpaw for a second then flicked her tail. The two cats that were with her leaped at Silverstar and they wrestled on the ground while Streamstar circled around Sandpaw.

"What did we do to you," Sandpaw spat looking Streamstar in the eye.

"Nothing" she purred. She hurled herself at Sandpaw and knocked her against a tree. The breath was driven out of her but Sandpaw still managed to swipe Streamstars ear. Blood welded up from the nick in her ear but she didn't seem to notice.** Think fast Sandpaw** she thought to herself.

Meanwhile Silverstar was backed up to a gnarled tree. She was bleeding heavily from a gash on her shoulder, but kept lashing out at the two other cats.

Sandpaw was struggling to get away from Streamstar who had now pinned her to the ground. Then she remembered Nutpaw telling her that if the was pinned to the ground, she should go limp.

Sandpaw went limp and it worked, Streamstar loosened her hold on Sandpaw and she was able to squirm out from underneath Streamstar. Streamstar was no fool though; as Sandpaw was getting up she felt a pain stab into her tail. Sandpaw screeched. She turned around to see Streamstar latched onto her tail. Streamstar pulled her back and pinned her down again.

"You think that trick will work on me," she hissed. She pushed her down into the leaf mold harder and Sandpaw struggled to get up. "This is too easy, you're pathetic," Streamstar purred.

Sandpaw was getting angrier and dizzier by the second, she tried to lash out but Sandpaw couldn't get at her. Suddenly the weight was lifted of off Sandpaw and she was left gasping for breath and trembling. Sandpaw herd the screeches of cats around her but she was too shocked to get up.

"Are you all right?"

Sandpaw looked to see Acornspot standing over her looking concerned. He was bleeding from a scratch above his eye. "You saved me," Sandpaw whispered.

"You must be in shock, I'll take you back to camp," he meowed, looking around at the scattering Snowclan cats he added "I think we're done here."

Back at camp, Sandpaw and Silverstar went state to Mapleseeds den. "You have shock bad, Sandpaw, but nothing poppy seeds can't fix" Mapleseed meowed. "I'll keep you over night just to be sure you're fine and Silverstar you'll need to stay over night also, that's a nasty scratch on your shoulder."

"Fine," Silverstar sighed, "but only one night." Mapleseed walked to the back of her den and came back with poppy seeds, marigold and cob webs. She placed two poppy seeds in front of Sandpaw and told her to lick them up; Sandpaw obeyed and gratefully licked up the poppy seeds. She started to fell sleepy and soon she was drifting of into sleep.

When Sandpaw woke up it was dark outside. It seemed to be close to dawn. She felt a lot better then before, so she decided to go get some fresh-kill. Sandpaw padded out to the measly fresh-kill pile and chose a mouse. **I'll make up for it tomorrow** she thought. Sandpaw snatched a chaffinch for Silverstar and Mapleseed and trotted back to the Medicine Cats den. She placed the chaffinch next to Silverstar, ate her mouse and fell back asleep.

When Sandpaw woke up the chaffinch was gone and Silverstar was sitting up washing her-self. "Let me help you with that Silverstar," Sandpaw meowed.

Oh, hey, Sandpaw I didn't wake you, did I."

"No, no," Sandpaw purred.

"Oh, well that's good, and thanks for the chaffinch, how did you know it was my favorite," Silverstar meowed.

"I didn't," Sandpaw replied.

Sandpaw padded over to her mentor and rasped her tongue over her ear, then did the same all over. "Can we go back to the forest tomorrow, please, please, please," Sandpaw begged after a while.

"Sure," Silverstar purred.

Sandpaw trotted alongside Silverstar, they had gone on patrol with Acornspot, Flowerfall and Foxheart. Silverstar was still limping but she was to proud to let it bother her.

Sandpaw had been having nightmares sine she moved back to the apprentices den three moonrises ago. The worse one had been last night; Sandpaw and a patrol were running away from a huge group of Snowclan cats. Then she was by her self on the thunderpath. She herd a monster coming and when she tried to run she tripped. Sandpaw tried and tried to get up but she felt glued to the spot. The monster was looming over her and right before it hid her, she woke up.

"Stop all the noise, you'll wake every cat in the clan," Whitepaw growled from her nest.

Sandpaw was still terrified from that dream.** It's just a dream, there's nothing to worry about** Sandpaw told her self. Yet some how it had felt to real to be a dream.


End file.
